


My Dear Adoring, Beautiful, Violent Lover

by BigBiddies2008



Series: To The People I Wrote These For, Please Marry Me [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Wilbur Soot, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Romantic Fluff, Tired Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBiddies2008/pseuds/BigBiddies2008
Summary: Wilbur didn't think that becoming mates with the one and only Dream could be such a hassle. Especially when he watched Dream fucking curb stomp another ruler for insulting him. Although Wilbur would admit he was pretty supportive of such a thing.Or,Dream and Wilbur breaking second gender norms as usual.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: To The People I Wrote These For, Please Marry Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061888
Comments: 12
Kudos: 528





	My Dear Adoring, Beautiful, Violent Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclipseKuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/gifts).



> OKAY DID I WRITE THIS FOR THAT ONE PERSON IN MY COMMENTS THAT ALWAYS LEAVE SMTH SUPPORTIVE? YES, YES I DID! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEIR COMMENTS, EVERY TIME I SEE THEM I GO "MY HEARTTT :(("! ANYWAYS ENJOY, I LOVE YOU ECLIPSE!

The sun rose and shined through Wilbur's glass windows. Beside him, was his perfect mate. Dream. The blonde snoring softly next to him as he cuddled into Wilbur's arm and his head on the brunette's chest. The omega's scent drifting in the room and mingling with his own. Fresh lime and cherries with cinnamon and chocolate, mixing more nicely than it should've. Wilbur smiled before he shook his darling awake, waiting for Dream to awaken and begin their morning today. 

"Five more minutes."

"Come on babe, I got a meeting today and you said yesterday that you wanted to come along." 

Hearing that Dream shot up, his eyes blown wide and his mouth stretched into the most adorable grin. Dream jumped up from the bed and headed straight to the bathroom, Wilbur following closely behind with the dumbest smile on his face. Walking into the restroom to join the blonde. 

"You seem awake now Dream."

"Of course I am, we both know that I always wanted to join you." Wilbur winced at that, he wouldn't mind having Dream attend his meetings every time they were called but it was the people that also attended them that made Wilbur hesitant in inviting Dream. The man was a bit young to be a leader for such a big nation, causing a few others to give him dirty looks and making snide comments about him. But as Phil taught him, it was best to only ignore them. And so Wilbur did, sitting straight while listening to wrinkly grandpas trash talk them with poison on sitting on his tongue.

Wilbur knew that his mate had little to no patience about these kinds of things. If Dream had even heard a whisper of them talking badly about Wilbur he would've strangled their neck right there. Which worried Wilbur greatly.

"Please just promise me that you won't do anything that could cause a war or anything like that."

"Of course Wilbur, I'm not that bad of a person to attack old men."

"But you're bad enough to attack children and your own friends?"

"You can add mate if you don't shut up right now."

"Of course, of course. My lips are shut."

"You're still talking you know."

"Just please don't poison my coffee this morning."

"No promises Wil." Dream looked up to Wilbur with a mischievous smile, before raising his heels to place a quick kiss right on Wilbur's cheek. In which Wilbur blushed and smiled back at him. "Maybe I'll add rat killer this time around."

"What the fuck Dream."

Wheezes filled the bathroom as a certain alpha grumbled and shoved a toothbrush in his mouth.

<+~~~+>

"Goodmorning gentlemen! I'm glad to see you all again!" Wilbur lied through his teeth as he greeted all the people at the table, his hand squeezing Dream's as the masked male sat beside him. His scent slightly turning into an expired chocolate one before he changed it into a sickly sweet one. Wilbur could practically feel the proud smile of Phil.

"I've brought my dear mate here today if you don't mind. Which I'm sure you don't." 

A free murmurs of agreement. Even if some of these rulers were biased on alphas being the ones in charge this was Dream they were talking about. The omega that climbed parkour and fighting ranks within weeks, causing thousands to have respect for him.

"And so continuing with the conference, today we shall be discussing the newly made peace treaties as well as food supplies and territory." With Wilbur's last words the talking began, a general placing down a map of all of their countries to show who's space was who's. Just as he placed it down another chief spoke up to say something about Wilbur.

"I believe that L'manberg should be shortened."

Wilbur gritted his teeth and had to switch his scent once more, he could already feel his hand squeezing Dream's once more.

"And why's that Sir?"

"L'maberg is a lesser nation compared to ours no? They have less of a population, less of a reputation, and less _power."_

Wilbur could feel the look on the other's face, their eyes challenging him to speak up. Which Wilbur was going to but was then interrupted, by the one person he didn't mind being interrupted by. "I'm sorry but what did you just say?" Dream asked the man, his other hand on the table as his mask changed into a confused but angry look.

"Sir Wilbur, please contain your omega."

"Don't fucking call me that, I go by Dream and Dream only. And do not try to silence me with your second gender, just because you were labeled as the strong ones don't mean shit."

"Fine then 'Dream', please do not include yourself in a meeting that does not need you or your presence in it."

"No, I think I will include myself asshole. Wilbur is an amazing person and his nation is flourishing. His land or territory shouldn't be shrunk or even moved back by an inch dumbass." Dream barked out, his mask trained on the commander. His hand shaking with wrath that anyone would know to back off of. But unfortunately, the alpha in front of him was a dumb fuck.

"Be quiet, you're only here because you seduced that pathetic example of a leader." At that, the room went silent. Dream's scent suddenly becoming overbearing, the cherry sweet smell now a rotting one. Wilbur had every bit of pent up rage on the top of his tongue, ready to spill out with a single breath. Until he saw Dream himself, the blonde squeezing his hand so hard it turned pale. Which told him to just wait for Dream to do the job. The male could see right through anyone and point out their insecurities anyway.

"I don't even care about that fact that you just stereotyped millions, but don't you fucking dare insult Wilbur Soot." 

"You don't care because you know I'm-"

"I'm still speaking you child, calling Wilbur a pathetic example would be one of the funniest shit I ever heard of!"

"Maybe it's because you're one of the pitiful people I've ever seen. Your fucking buck teeth poking out of those trout lips might a reason as well. Also because you're one of- wait no, you _are_ the ugliest motherfucker I've ever seen. Like seriously, imagine carrying your sorry ass for nine months just for you to pop out like that." Wilbur had to bite the inside of his cheek at that, gripping his navy blue pants to try and hold in his hysteria. He could also tell that everyone else was doing the same as well. The only one who didn't had a sneer on his face as red covered him in embarrassment.

"But it's not just that body or face of yours, it's also that goddamn personality. Stereotyping a whole group of people at such a withering age is surely tiring, but with your wrinkles, I doubt that you care anymore." The other male spluttered at the mention of his face once more, Wilbur guffawed at that. No longer holding it in as he clutched his stomach tightly, his lungs deflating.

"Omegas like you should know your place, stereotyping doesn't mean I'm wrong. Hell, that pussy of an alpha next to you doesn't even deserve his title." Honestly, Wilbur should've expected Dream to fucking screech and try to grab his neck from the other side of the table. The blonde lungeing to suck the living life force out of the guy. Wilbur had to grab him by the waist to pull him back, others at the table helping him as the main cause of this flinched back and jumped out of his chair. 

"I'LL MAKE THAT FUCKING FACE OF YOURS EVEN MORE HIDEOUS YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"GET BACK OMEGA!"

"IT'S DREAM YOU DUMB FUCK! MAYBE LEARN DIFFERENT NAMES AND THEN THAT VERY LIMITED VOCABULARY OF YOURS COULD BE EXPANDED!" Then Dream finally pried off Wilbur's and everyone else's hands and pounced over the table to that unfortunate man. Which Dream toppled and began to absolutely fuck his shit up. "OH MY GOD- DREAM!"

The meeting ended up being canceled shortly with five bodyguards being called in. Which turned into six, then seven, and finally ended at nine and an emergency-called Techno. 

<+~~~+>

"It really wasn't my fault! The damn guy was insulting you and omegas worldwide so I can't be blamed for anything." Dream ranted as he shoved his face into the comforting neck of Wilbur, inhaling the calming scent of milk candies. Wilbur merely hummed as he stroked the curls of blonde hair between his fingers, the two of them sinking more into their shared bed as Dream released his spite while Wilbur tried to reduce it. "He fucking deserved that punch in the face, and that scratch to his eyes, and that bitch slap. That felt so good, I gotta do that again."

Although his words were now muffled Wilbur could hear them wide and clear, smiling as he could only agree with the runner. Laughing at the slander directed to the other leader. His chest rumbling with his laughter, Dream hearing that eventually relaxed.

"I don't understand how you deal with that."

"Because every day I come back to the love of my life waiting for me at home." Wilbur saw the pink spreading on Dream's ears. Smiling with delight at the sight.

"Shut up, you're way too damn cheesy for me."

"But you absolutely treasure it don't you?"

Wilbur's only answer was a poorly admitted "yes" and a small punch to his chest, which Wilbur responded to by chuckling and cuddling Dream closer. 

"Honestly, fuck you, Wilbur."

"I love you too, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS ISN'T UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS, ALL I KNOW ABOUT YOUR PREFERENCES IS THAT YOU LIKE WILBUR/DREAM THE MOST AND THAT YOU LIKED ABO AU'S BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOUR COMMENT ON ANOTHER WORK ASKING FOR IT! ALSO ONCE AGAIN, I LOVE YOU ECLIPSE!


End file.
